Cato Flavius
Legate Evocatus Dux Diomikato Aquila Flavius Cato of Augusta Legio III (DSW) (FG) (BS) (EF) Traits and Appearance 34 years old 6'1 Slender build, with dark medium length hair, and a short beard. He has a battle worn face with small scars on the right side most probably from shrapnel, and a larger scar above his right eyebrow. Cato has a jovial outlook and friendly demeanour but when faced with dealing with the legions, he is the pinnacle of professionalism. A fair and Honourable leader he is well liked among the Legion. Biography Born to an ancient noble family Cato was destined to lead warriors in the imperial legions. Son to the famous Legate Aquila Flavius Gaius who was slain in the synth wars at the battle of proxima reach. Cato fought during the the synth wars being promoted from Decanus to leading the First century in Cohort I of Legio III Augusta. After the synth wars he was promoted to lead Legio III Augusta He always tries to lead the legion from the front as he was taught by his father. Family * Father Legate Aquila Flavius Gaius (Deceased) * Mother Domina Aquila Flavius Freya * Sister Triarii Aquila Flavius Aurelia * Brother Quaesor Aquila Flavius Brutus After the death of his father Cato inherited the family estate located in the region of Flavianterra on Diomikato and his families businesses. As he is busy with the legion his brother runs the family businesses. His sister is a pilot in the Legio III Augusta piloting one of their fast attack craft. Holdings The family has extensive land, owning the whole region of Flavianterra. A region of Valleys containing grapes and orchards, there are a few rivers that flow through the land the Northford and Potsham. On the western side of the Region is a Mountain range called the Ember Mountains, these contain several active volcanoes making the soil immensely rich and fertile. The estates businesses include wine making, the harvesting of fruits, of which some are sold as is. however there is also a thriving winery and cider producing facility both sell under the name "Golden Vale". A section of the land is allowed to grow wild enabling hunting of the various fauna of Diomikato. The Villa Flavii has been in the family for generations, a mid sized villa it has been consistently upgraded throughout the years. It can house up to 12 people, there is a large courtyard that is used for entertainment a large dining room as well as a small gallery of the families art collection. There is a small barracks for members of the chosen. A small contingent is always at hand for the families protection, and when the Legate is in residence there is enough space for all of them. Security is tight and the villa is situated in a defence-able area, located on a hill overlooking the valley with a river flowing along one edge of the property. A small chapel is located near the villa, used by the extended family its the centre of the spiritual life of the Flavius family. A shuttle pad allowing quick travel around the planet is located not far from the villa. A geothermal power station provides power to the villa and its collection of ancillary buildings. The family also owns several mining operations. These mines gather minerals and ores from the Ember Mountains such as Obsidian, Basalt, Aluminum, Silver, Copper etc. As part of the Diomikato Ore & Mineral Holdings Organization (DOMHO) the majority of the resources collected are shipped to A.C.R.E processing plants. Two interstellar freighters, owned by the family export the many resources gathered from the lands of the Flavianterra and import goods to Diomikato. Education From a young age Cato was taught by tutors employed by his family he learnt alongside his brother and sister before entering the Academy at 14 in 3180 At the academy Cato was fast tracked through the Noble Officers program, he learnt the basics of marksmanship leadership and general military teachings. However he had to delay his education due to the war against the artificial. Instead he joined a legion during the siege of Infernum. Military Service 3180 Cato entered the military academy 3182 The battles to rid the synth from the Legions where difficult and all manpower was required, students of the academy where offered the opportunity to volunteer. Cato as a Legionary joined a Legion that was engaged in the defence of Diomikato. 3184 He was elected as a Decanus in the Legion. 3185 The Third Legion had been redeployed to Diomikato and Cato transferred into the Legion. 3187 He had distinguished himself, and gained enough support from the other Legionnaires to be promoted to centurion 3192 Promoted Primus Pilus Centurion of the first Century of the First Cohort 3195 After the Battle of Proxima Reach in which the Legio III Augusta lost all the High ranking officers. Cato was promoted to Tribune and put in charge of the remaining Centuria making up barely two cohorts out of the 5 combat focused cohorts. 3196 The remainder of the legion was assigned to the patrol of the Aliya system using the collected support ships of the legion. 3198 Elected Legate due to his dedication and conduct during the synth wars, the Legion now 3 cohorts strong was garrisoned on Diomikato, training new recruits and refitting the Legions equipment. 3200 After the war the Legion took to rebuilding and reforming. The Legion now at 50% strength was deemed ready to be redeployed throughout the sector. Medals and Honours Bravery Shield (BS): awarded for acts of bravery in hazardous circumstances. During the siege of infernum Cato's Decan was pinned down, aiding Decanus Thorne Macro, they flanked and destroyed the enemies heavy weapon emplacement. This allowed the Decan to continue their advance on the enemy. Distinguished Service Wings (DSW): '''awarded for distinguished command and leadership in action. Given for Cato's actions during the Battle of Proxima Reach in the command of the remaining Third Legions forces. '''Feather of Gallantry (FG): '''Awarded for acts of great heroism or conspicuous gallantry in action in circumstances of great peril.given to Cato after he charged the synth lines at Proxima reach, the shock of the Aegis of Augusta charging made the enemy falter and allowed time for the third to regroup. '''Eagle's Fallen (EF): '''An award granted to those wounded in the service of the Empire and House Aquila. '''Legion Long Service Shield: '''awarded for long service in a particular Legion. Cato currently has this shield with 4 clasps indicating he has served the Augusta Legion for 15 years '''Aquila Long Service Shield: '''awarded for long service in Aquila. Cato currently has this shield with 3 clasps indicating he has served for at least 15 years in Aquila. Equipment Weapons RSPN-101 "Sagitta" meaning arrow in Latin. A modular mag rifle created by Reticulum crafter Kannushi 夾白 Bhimrao Senior originally for Cato's father now handed down to him. Alongside Cato further maintenance and customisation by Domina Aquila Flavius Freya a former Reticulum crafter as well as Kannushi 夾白 Bhimrao junior Base Stats * To Hit = +1 * Damage = 2d8+2 * Range = 300/600 * Etc = Modular, allows the changing of mods (Does not count towards manintenance because it is matercrafted) * Customized for Legate Aquila Flavius Cato (Counts 1 towards maintenance) (+1 to hit) Mods that can be added Grenade Launcher (Counts 1 towards maintenance) * To Hit = Same as other shot * Damage = 2d6 * Range = 20/40 * Ammo = 3 shots Burst Fluctuator (Counts 1 towards maintenance) * Allows the rifle to be burst fired Propellant Booster (Counts 1 towards maintenance) * Extends the range by 300 ft making the rifle's range = 800/1600 Silencer (Counts 1 towards maintenance) * Makes the rifle silent Extended Mag (Counts 1 towards maintenance) * Doubles the amount of ammo in the rifle (Does not apply to grenade launcher) Armour Usually wears an assault suit that he has modified himself embossed with the symbols of the Third Legion. Many similar suits have beebn provided to the Elite soldiers of the Third Legion, without the customisation thouigh. Cato piloted the Legions Lorica Aeris Ingentis the Aegis of Augusta, it's reserved for the Centurion Primus of the First cohort. It is said that if the Aegis falls in battle so would the Legion, to pilot this Lorica is a great honour. '''Aegis of Augusta: Heavy Shock Mech Speed 2, Armor 40 (Vanguard Plating), HP70, AC 15, Beam Lance: 5d8 Range 1k/2k, AP 30, Inferno Projector: 4d6 Range 20m Cone, AP10, Slow, Grav Chutes. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members